Italia 1850
by Arya-Daenerys
Summary: Por accidente Malfoy y yo estamos atrapados en Italia del siglo XIX, no sé cómo paso, solo recuerdo que fuimos a Italia por la graduación de Hogwarts, nos habíamos reunido todas las casas para planear ese viaje, en la noche del baile me peleé con Ronald y salí a tomar aire, ahí estaba Malfoy en la orilla de la playa viendo el mar... Por cierto ¿Qué hacías ahí Malfoy? ¡Dramione!


**Italia 1850**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Graduación!**

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, la historia es completamente nuestra, esperamos les guste esta nueva historia, estamos continuamos las que ya tenemos, pero tenemos una crisis tranquila, en estos días estaremos subiendo capítulos de esta y los demás fics.**

-Bueno chicos, en recompensa por sus grandes esfuerzos, sus buenas calificaciones y para olvidar los tiempos oscuros que tuvieron lugar en esta honorable casa de estudios, sus tutores y los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo en que se hiciera un viaje de generación… Claro solo para los de último año –se escucharon varios quejidos de los alumnos más chicos.

-¡Silencio! Aun no acabo – los ojos de la directora McGonagall brillaron de una forma autoritaria y todos los alumnos presentes en el gran comedor guardaron silencio- Como no se llegó a una conclusión concreta entre profesores, se acordó que ustedes escojan el destino, solo será un fin de semana, antes de que se acabe el curso.

-Necesito su respuesta a más tardar la siguiente semana, cada prefecto le llevara las propuesta más votada de su respectiva casa a nuestros premios anuales, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Draco Malfoy… ellos reunirán a todos los alumnos del último curso con las 4 propuestas más populares y la que gane me lo harán saber, tengan un delicioso banquete –Terminando de decir esto la comida apareció en todas las mesas que llenaban el gran comedor.

-¡Oíste Herms!, un viaje

-Si Ginny, no estoy sorda –la castaña rio levemente al ver que la car de su amiga se tornaba en rojo –Supongo que nos lo merecemos después de la batalla

Antes de que acabara la cena, McGonagall pidió que los dos premios anuales la alcanzaran en su despacho al finalizar su comida – Veo que ya están aquí, aunque se tardó mucho señor Malfoy –el rubio alzo sus hombros y no dijo nada –Pónganse de acuerdo con los prefectos y repártanse las casas, cuando tengan los 4 votos reúnan a todos y lleven a cabo la selección del lugar, quiero su respuesta a más tardar el domingo ¿escucharon?

-Si profesora –Hermione fue la única en responder, Draco únicamente hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, el lunes los quiero en mi oficina a las 5, les dará los permisos y deberán entregarlos a cada alumno de último año, lo tienen que firmar sus tutores, si no tienen permiso firmado no podrán ir.

Hermione salió primero del despacho de la directora y espero al Slytherin afuera de la gárgola en forma de águila.

-Oye Malfoy ¿Cómo nos repartimos…?

-Como quieras Granger, me da igual –el chico la interrumpió y Hermione arrugo el ceño

-No tienes por qué ser grosero, me quedo con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw… tú con Slytherin y Hufflelpuff

-No Granger, no quiero tratar con el inútil de Finch-Fletchey

-Está bien quédate con Ravenclaw – Sin decir palabra alguna la chico se retiró dejando al Slytherin solo.

El rubio caminaba lentamente hacia las mazmorras, estaría divertido un viaje… aunque después de todo lo que había pasado no le interesaba mucho, estaba seguro de que sus padres firmarían el permiso pues después de que acabara la guerra y sus padres salieran bien librados de Azkaban, su madre, Narcissa tomo el control de la familia y les dejo muy en claro que tenían que dejar a un lado los ideales de la sangre.

-¿Qué te dijo la vieja?- Ahí estaban Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria y Daphne, esperando ansiosos el regreso de Draco.

-Pues que hay que escoger un lugar y que tienen que traer un permiso firmado por sus padres.

-Dudo mucho que nuestro padre acepte… aparte de que tu aun no eres de ultimo año Astoria, no sé qué haces aquí –La menor de las Greengrass fruncio su ceño pero no dijo nada.

-¿¡Bueno y cuando hacemos la votación!? –Pansy era la más emocionada, tenía mil lugares en mente.

-No lo sé Pansy, que te parece si tu la organizas y me dices ya el resultado –Draco realmente estaba fastidiado, solo quería irse a dormir.

…..

-Bueno, bueno al ser la prefecta de este año, quiero que antes de que acabe el día vengan a poner un pedazo de pergamino con un lugar y a qué país pertenece, para el viaje

-Ginny no sé cómo lo haces, todos te prestan atención –Hermione estaba un poco celosa, a ella nunca le hacían caso, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, los cuales las miraban desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Jajaja te falta practicar tus discursos mione

Ginny dejo la caja de votaciones en la mesa del centro y se fue con Harry, Ron y Hermione al desayuno.

-¿Bueno y que lugar han pensado?

-Si te digo Hermione, me vas a copiar –Ron le acomodo un mechón de cabello entre su oreja, provocando el nerviosismo de la chica, se habían hecho novios después de la guerra.

El día transcurrió normal y asombrosamente antes de que cayera la noche las votaciones de gryffindor ya estaban hechas, así que durante la noche Ginny y Hermione se dedicaron a contar los votos.

-Parece que el lugar más votado fue Paris, así es Ginny, mañana iré a hablar con Justin a ver si ya se pusieron de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Hermione fue a hablar con Justin Finch-Fletchey y le pidió el resultado de su casa, asombrosamente también ya lo tenía, al parecer todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por el viaje.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien hoy Hermione –El Huffelpuff se alejó antes de que la chica le respondiera

-Al parecer tienes a tus admiradores Granger -escupió las palabras, sin saber por qué se enojó cuando el tonto Hufflelpuff le dijo eso

-¿¡Que te pasa Malfoy!? ¿No tienes un mejor lugar al que ir?

-Hoy estamos ariscos ¿no Granger?

-Cállate Malfoy –Hermione ya se iba del lugar cuando el chico la llamó

-¿Qué quieres hurón albino?

-Tengo ya las estúpidas votaciones de Slytherin y Ravenclaw

-Ohh –Hermione nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Slytherin la buscaría para eso, ella pensaba que tendría que ir con Ravenclaw ya que el chico no cumpliría… se quedó sin palabras

-¿Te comió la lengua Weasel? –El rubio sonrió de lado al ver que la castaña empezaba a enojarse de nuevo, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de hacerla enojar

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, avísales a los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin que mañana después de las clases en el jardín de la torre del reloj.

-A mí no me das ordenes Granger

-Como quieras –definitivamente no tenía ganas de discutir y la chica se alejó de aquel pasillo, dejando otra vez a Malfoy solo.

Llego el día de la votación y todos los de último año estaban estados en el jardín mirando a Hermione y a Draco.

-Pues miren… ammm… las casas han votado y…. –Hermione se ponía muy nerviosa cuando hablaba en público

-Déjalo, yo lo hare –la Interrumpió Malfoy y Hermione agradeció profundamente que lo hubiera hecho

-A ver todos escuchen que no lo repetiré una sola vez –Malfoy jamás perdía su porte aristocrático –los Gryffindors votaron por… Paris, vaya ¿acaso no son originales? –Se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de los leones, pero le restó importancia y continuar –Los de Ravenclaw votaron por Egipto…

Vaya si que se sentían atraídos por la cultura pero ¿Egipto? Hasta ella sabía que no era lugar para un viaje de graduación –pensó la castaña

-Los Hufflelpuff votaron por Canadá y obviamente la mejor idea fue la de nosotros, los Slytherin, votamos por Italia –algunas risas de las serpientes se escucharon

-Bueno creo que Egipto y Canadá queda descartado, Francia la mayoría de nosotros la conoce, así que Italia, no se diga más

-Malfoy no eres el rey del mundo, eso es lo que tú piensas, pero ¿Qué hay de la opinión de los demás?

-¿Opinión de los demás?, ya vas a empezar, si quieres trae a tus mugrosos elfos y que ellos también participen –el sarcasmo por parte del rubio no se hizo esperar.

-Los elfos también tienen derechos, y no Malfoy, pero aquí hay varios alumnos que quieren decir algo

-¿Así como quién?, todos saben que Italia es la mejor opción para una fiesta

-¡No solo es una fiesta!, es un viaje, hay que disfrutar de la cultura, los lugares…

-Ahí esta Granger, estas describiendo Italia

Todos estaban cansados mirando la discusión que tenían sus premios anuales, hasta que una chica rubia se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la pelea.

-Yo digo que en Canadá ahorita hace mucho frio como para disfrutarlo ¿No creen? –Luna hablo con su voz tranquila, obteniendo la atención de todos

Al ver que algunos asentían y nadie defendía la idea de Canadá la rubia continuo – Y en Egipto hace mucho calor… Paris es un lugar mágico, pero siento que solo es para enamorados, yo digo que Italia suena interesante

-¡Vamos! Italia es precioso y hay muchas playas en las que podemos hacer nuestra fiesta de graduación –increíblemente fue Blaise Zabini dueño de esta voz

-Por muy asombroso que me parezca eso, estoy de acuerdo con Zabini –ahora fue Harry el que sorprendió a todos.

….

-¿Italia?, bueno hare todos los preparativos, repartan los permisos y luego los veo, tengan excelente tarde.

Los días transcurrían normales, Hermione y Draco recogían los permisos firmados y se los llevaban a la directora. Hermione siguió normal, con su relación con Ron, estudiando para sus clases, leyendo por las noches nada nuevo mientras que Draco simplemente disfrutaba de su soledad, a pesar de que tenía amigos como Blaise, Pansy y Theo la mayor parte de este curso se la paso solo, pensando en lo que había sucedido en la batalla de Hogwarts, en los ideales que tenía su familia y pensando en que por fin podría ser el mismo, vivir como él quisiera, bajo sus propios ideales.

Harry últimamente estaba mejorando su relación con Ginny, habían hablado de la separación que tuvieron durante la guerra y las cosas quedaron aclaradas, seguían jugando los dos al Quidditch aunque este año no tuvieran muchos partidos, entrenaban para la copa de fin de año, tenía que ser de Gryffindor.

-Silencio por favor… Gracias, los alumnos de séptimo curso ya tengo todos los permisos que me entregaron, preparen sus cosas pues mañana tomaremos los trasladores hacia Piambino, ya está todo listo, los veo mañana a las 7 de la mañana en la entrada de Hogwarts, descansen.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, se encontraban en una hacienda bastante grande, la directora había hablado y la había rentado por ese fin de semana, el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de esa noche era simplemente hermoso y frente a éste se encontraba la playa donde el agua acariciaba la arena.

-Miren allá –Hermione señalo una isla que apenas y se veía desde donde estaban – esa isla se llama Elba y pertenece al archipiélago Toscano.

-Nunca se te quita lo sabelotodo ¿verdad?

-Al menos yo si me informe antes de venir Parkinson

-¿Informarse?, estamos aquí para divertirnos, turistear, no para estudiar –muchos alumnos se rieron pues pensaban lo mismo pero Hermione no les hizo caso

-¿Es hermoso no Herms? –Ron le dio un beso y la chica solo sonrió, estaba demasiado feliz

Ese día, todos se fueron a divertir a la playa, y ya entradas las 3 de la tarde la gran mayoría de las chicas fue a arreglarse para el baile de esa noche.

-Vamos Mione, vamos a ponernos guapas, una tarde de chicas ¿Si?

-Pero estoy disfrutando de la playa Ginny…

-Ándale vamos

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Claro que si Luna, ya sabes que somos amigas, solo ayúdame a convencer a mione.

-Vamos Hermione, antes de que los Ashwinders salgan de la arena y nos coman los pies

-Está bien vamos….

Cuando Hermione salio del baño, ya traía puesto el vestido que usaría esa noche, su mamá se lo había comprado en forma de regalo de graduación junto a unos lindos pendientes y collar de perlas.

-Wow, te ves hermosa Hermione

-Gracias Luna… ¿No es muy exagerado? –al decir esto se dio una vuelta enseñando toda su espalda descubierta.

-Claro que no, aparte ese color… el dorado es tu color, hace resaltar mucho tu figura

-Gracias Ginny, tú también te ves muy guapa –la pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro corto, bastante atrevido, mientras que la rubia llevaba un vestido color turquesa- y tu Luna vas a enamorar a dos que tres chicos esta noche.

-Yo solo quiero impresionar a uno

-¿Quién?

-Theodore Nott –cuando la rubia dijo esto se ruborizo, pues sus amigas tenían casi la boca en el piso.

¿Desde cuándo Luna se hablaba con Nott?, tanto la castaña como la pelirroja se miraron y ninguna se atrevió a decir nada.

-Si quieren les cuento acabando el baile, creo que mi pareja me espera.

-Mucha suerte Luna –la chica se salió de la habitación y les dirigió una última sonrisa a sus amigas.

-Bien, ahora vamos nosotras- ambas salieron agarradas del brazo buscando a sus respectivas citas.

…..

-Te ves muy guapo Draco, espero que ninguna chica me envidie demás

-Muy graciosa Pansy, tú también te ves muy guapa hoy –el rubio le extendió la mano para llevarla del brazo al jardín donde se realizaría el baile.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban casi todos, sus ojos grises recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que se encontró con unos ojos color café que lo miraban de vuelta ¿Esa es Granger? Ha decir verdad estaba demasiado guapa, por más de que quería quitar su mirada de ella no podía, había algo en ella esa noche que lo embelesaba, estaba preciosa.

La música empezó a sonar y el idiota de Weasley saco a bailar a Granger, ni siquiera Weasley sabia bailar ese tipo de música, ¿en que pesaba Granger cuando acepto ir con ese idiota?

-¿A quién miras Draco? Pareces enojado

-A nadie Nott… ¿y tu cita?

-Oh… aquí esta, ella es Luna Lovegood –la rubia saludo tímidamente a las serpientes.

-Lunática, si claro –Justo cuando Blaise dijo esto el castaño casi lo asesina con la mirada.

-Vamos Luna, ¿No quieres bailar?

-Si me gustaría…

-Si serás idiota Blaise

-¿Y ahora que hice? –Pansy volteo los ojos y le pregunto a Draco que si quería bailar.

Ya estaba la pareja de los Slytherins en la improvisada pista de baile en el jardín, terminaron de bailar y Pansy se retiró un momento al sanitario.

Draco no sabía lo que hacía pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta la castaña una vez que Pansy se hubiera metido a la finca

-Granger, no te ves tan mal esta noche- la chica al escucharlo se volteo para mirarlo fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Se supone que es un cumplido? Por qué te salió bastante…

-Cállate –el rubio tomo de la mano a la Gryffindor y la llevo a la pista de baile

-Oye Malfoy ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo no quiero bailar contigo – la chica intentaba zafarse de la mano del rubio

-Suéltame Malfoy, yo no… -justo en ese momento el rubio tomo la pequeña cintura de la castaña en su mano, dirigió sus ojos a los ojos sorprendidos de la chica y empezó a bailar con ella.

Sus ojos grises eran tan hermosos, con una sola mirada logro que dejara de intentar irse de ahí y con una sola mirada logro que ella estuviera bailando con él, como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

-¿Qué hace Hermione con el hurón? –Ron estaba bastante furioso cuando se encontró con esa escena.

-Tranquilo Ron, seguramente McGonagall les pidió que bailaran juntos por ser premios anuales –Harry trataba de calmar a Ron, pero se le veía sumamente furioso y cuando se encontraba en ese estado era bastante necio el pelirrojo.

Draco le dio una vuelta con delicadeza a Hermione y ahora coloco su mano en su espalda descubierta, provoco un escalofrió sobre la piel de Hermione, realmente estaba impresionada y no quería estar en otro lugar más que ahí, con la mano del rubio en su espalda, se miraron a los ojos y continuaron bailando.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Era la pregunta que ambos se hacían, pero por más que sus cerebros trabajan no encontraban una respuesta lógica, lo único que sabían era que no querían que ese momento se terminara, era mágico.

Antes de que acabara la pieza de baile Draco rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos y la inclino un poco, observo sus ojos cafés una última vez cuando decidió cerrar los suyos y dejarse llevar, estaba tan cerca de sus labios.

La castaña anhelaba ese beso que era más que obvio que se daría, todo era perfecto, el lugar, la música, el chico, absolutamente todo, cerró los ojos y justo cuando espero un beso que jamás llego los interrumpió un pelirrojo muy cabreado.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen? –Ron grito lo más que pudo, provocando que todos voltearan a ver la escena.

-Sabias que interrumpir es de mala educación comadreja

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Y tu Hermione ¿Qué haces? Se supone que venias conmigo, no con ese –dijo señalando a Draco

-No me señales con tus sucios dedos de pobretón

-No empieces Malfoy –dijo cansada Hermione, el chico la miro ofendido y se retiró de ahí, dejando a la pareja sola y con todos los espectadores.

-¡Defiendes a Malfoy! Esto es increíble, nunca pensé que te fuera a gustar ese sucio mortífago

-Ron… Draco Malfoy no es un mortífago, te puedo pedir de favor…

-¿Favores? Eres mi novia, venias conmigo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –el chico tenía razón, ella venía con él, pero ella no era de su propiedad, ella podía bailar con quien quisiera.

-Ron te pido una disculpa si te hice sentir mal, pero no es el momento de…

-Cállate Hermione, no quiero escuchar nada de ti, vete a acostar con ese hijo de papi

-¿¡Acostarme!?, como se te ocurre Ronald Weasley, no quiero que me faltes el respeto de esa manera, solo estábamos bailando, no pasa nada entre nosotros

-¿Quieres que me trague esa historia? Seguramente estas enamorada de él, como todas las descerebradas de Hogwarts, pensé que era diferente –eso fue lo que más le dolió a Hermione, ella no estaba enamorada de Malfoy, como podía Ron creer eso, ¿acaso no le había demostrado que solo lo quería a él?.

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y justo cuando resbalo la primera lagrima sobre la mejilla de la chica Ron se sintió culpable, estaba cegado por los celos, él no quería… no quería decir lo que dijo

-Hermione, perdóname no… -la mano de la chica se estampo con demasiada fuerza sobre el cachete del pelirrojo, estaba muy herida y no podía dejar que le faltara el respeto así.

Hermione salió de ahí necesitaba aire, así que sin pensarlo camino hacia la playa donde cierto rubio estaba sentado observando el mar y se sentó junto a él.

-No te merece

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me oíste Granger, Weasley no te merece, eres demasiado… mujer para el

Hermione no podía creer que justamente esas palabras salieran de la boca de Draco Malfoy.

No dijo nada y continúo en silencio a lado de él observando el mar, cuando una pequeña luz, casi indetectable, nacía sobre la arena.

-¿Qué es eso? –la chica se paró y fue hasta la pequeña luz

-¿Qué es que Granger?

-Esta ´pequeña piedra, su brillo me llamo la atención... Parece un zafiro, está demasiado azul

-¿Puedo verla?- la chica puso la piedra en la mano del rubio y justo en ese momento todo se puso en blanco.

-¿Qué paso?... todo está blanco, no hay nada- la voz de Hermione sonaba muy chillona, estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No se… no sé dónde estamos

-¡No estamos en ningún lugar Malfoy!, todo está en blanco, no hay nada, no hay piso, no hay paredes, no hay techos, no hay mar, no hay nada

-Cálmate, no me dejas pensar

-¿Qué me calme?, como quieres que me calme –estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando Draco se puso de pie y la beso, no fue un beso apasionado, ni siquiera tierno, solo fue un choque de sus labios.

….

-Buenos días señor Martinelli, ¿le traemos el desayuno o prefiere desayunar con sus padres? –Draco abrió los ojos, había una señora con un traje de criada observándolo, volteo a ver a su alrededor y los muebles, las cortinas, su cama todo parecían ser muy antiguos, se le figuro a la Malfoy Mannor cuando aún vivía su abuelo Abraxas

-¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien?, sus padres lo están esperando para la _prima colazione,_ a menos que se sienta mal y prefiera que se lo traigamos a la cama

-Gra… gracias, ahorita bajo.

\- _va bene,_ lo dejo apurase – la señora así como entro y corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz se fue.

Draco abrió su closet y encontró ropa muy muy antigua, lucia como las fotos del papá de su abuelo, se vistió y bajo las escaleras ¿Dónde estaba Granger?, decidido a salir por la puerta principal, una voz proveniente del cuarto de a lado lo detuvo.

-Draco, _vieni qui tesoro_ – una mujer rubia de buen porte le indico un lugar a lado de ella para sentarse en la mesa.

-Draco, muchacho, como heredero de la fortuna de los Martinelli, es necesario que busques a una mujer para desposarla, así como están las cosas con la unificación de Italia, y así como dejó el pueblo Napoleón, necesitamos que sientes cabeza y formes una familia –el señor que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa era el que le estaba hablando, pero él no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Draco, no te quedes callado, respóndele algo a tu padre – la mujer lo reprendió

¿Su padre?, no era posible, su padre era Lucius Malfoy, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Supongo que has de estar pensando opciones muchacho, pero no te preocupes por eso, está la familia Zafri, la familia Fabbri o la familia Aghinetti .

-Oh la familia Aghinetti, la primogénita de sus hijas, _quella ragazza é molto bella_ –su ¿madre? Fue la que dijo eso

Draco estaba asustado, pero debía llevarles la corriente hasta que pensara en cómo salir de ahí, la señora sentada a su lado era muy hermosa, así que si ella decía que la hija de los ¿Aghinetti?... si Aghinetti era hermosa, pues confiaría en ella.

-Yo creo que la dama Aghinetti será una gran opción padre

-Así se habla muchacho, mandare un mensajero para que vayamos esta misma tarde.

…

-Hermione, hija, ya te explique que aunque me gusta que seas independiente, tienes que pasar con el perfil bajo, estamos en épocas de guerras, tu sabes que el gobierno no está bien distribuido y se andan peleando las tierras para que sea una sola nación, así que por favor ve y cámbiate, que tenemos visitas, ponte un lindo vestido y luego saldrás a andar en caballo.

-Si padre – Hermione desde que se despertó había deducido que no estaban en su época, sabía que era Italia, pero no tenía idea de que había sucedido, decidió fingir ser lo que debía ser hasta descubrir la verdad.

Su "padre" había entrado a su recamara y le había hablado que había un muchacho que la estaba pretendiendo, que su familia mandó una carta esa mañana para que en la tarde pidieran la mano de su primogénita.

Sus pequeñas hermanas de no más de 10 años, se habían emocionado mucho con la noticia, pero ella estaba en shock, ¿casarse? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Hermione, mira, entre Isabella y yo te hemos hecho el diseño de tu vestido –las niñas se veían realmente emocionadas, todos se habían enterado en la mañana sobre la carta y ya en la tarde ya tenían el diseño de su vestido de bodas.

-Es precioso, gracias Isabella, María – las niñas se fueron corriendo de ahí, dejándola sola.

Observo su guardarropa, tenía tantos vestidos, estaba segura que su familia eran acomodados o algo asi, pues cualquier campesino no tendría tanta ropa y tantas joyas.

Se decidió por el vestido más sencillo que encontró, aunque la gran mayoría de ellos era al estilo polison1, era de color azul rey, con un corsé bastante simple y de mangas cortas.

-Señor Aghinetti, señoritas – el mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una familia de rubios aristocráticos – el señor Leonardo Martinelli, el señor Draco Martinelli y la señora Helena Martinelli.

-¿Malfoy? – el rubio alzo su cejo al ver a Hermione ahí parada frente de el

\- Martinelli… _E' davvero un piacere conoscerla, signorina_ – el mayor de los Martinelli le hizo una reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío, señor – Hermione bajo la cabeza a modo de saludo

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado esta nueva idea, estaremos actualizando los fics que ya tenemos y desarrollando esta historia.**

 **Polison es la forma de los vestidos que tienen el vuelo o arillo de la falda hacia atrás, dejando el frente casi plano.**


End file.
